wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Na Powrót w Siodle - cz.5
Że niby kto? - zapytała Rachelle. - Konkwistadorzy. Ci Konkwistadorzy! - powtórzył Garrett. - Wyobraź sobie, co wychodzi z połączenia pirata i zbuntowanego Astarte Lyons pomyślała przez chwilę, a w jej głowie pojawił się obraz wielkiego Marine ubranego jak na jej rodzinnym świecie. Groteskowy widok. Bardzo. - Z tego, co pamiętam, Inkwizycja ma im "co najmniej" za złe, że złamali kilka ważnych zasad, a potem również kręgosłupy naszych wysłanników. - pomyślał na głos Severus. - Nie sądzę zatem, by chcieli zaprosić nas na herbatkę za to, co obie strony sobie zrobiły... - Wnoszę o tymczasowe zdjęcie insygniów, by nagle nie zginąć. - powiedział urzędowym tonem Harlan, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Wniosek przeszedł! - odpowiedział identycznie Bernieri. On jednak nie mógł się podnieść. Choć z pomocą Rachelle pewnie by mu się udało. W jednej chwili cała trójka Inkwizytorów ściągnęła z ubrań insygnia, jakimi były odznaka oraz dwa rosariusy w przypadku Rachelle i Bernieriego. Schowali je do kieszeni, żeby mogli je potem szybko założyć. ---- Furia Mando wleciała pomiędzy Czarny Okręt i Dłoń Wojny. Bycie burta w burtę ze statkiem Inkwizycji sprawiło, że obie strony szybko "nastroszyły" uzbrojenie, w razie jakby któraś z nich zdecydowała się na zaatakowanie tej drugiej. - To będzie trudniejsze niż się wydaje… - pomyślał na głos Harlan, widząc, jak z Dyktatora Konkwistadorów wylatuje prom i kieruje się na jego statek. Powolnym krokiem wstał i ruszył w kierunku hangaru, by powitać swoich "gości". Już na wejściu Konkwistadorzy zrobili na kapitanie niemałe wrażenie. Miał bowiem do czynienia z Marines - i to nie byle jakimi Marines. Diametralnie różnili się od swoich pobratymców. Fakt - byli mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, czyli gdzieś koło dwóch metrów. Ale! Byli stanowczo… szczuplejsi. Przypominali nie przeładowanych modyfikacjami kulturystów, a bardziej takich prawdziwych atletów z krwi i kości. I trochę z adamantium. Do Garretta zbliżył się Astarte, którego zarówno wyjątkowo kompaktowy pancerz, jak i twarz były pokryte masą blizn po wielu bitwach. Jego naramiennik przedstawiał Aquilę i złamaną pieczęć Inkwizycji. Przy okazji, Harlan zauważył, że każdy z sześciu Konkwistadorów miał zupełnie inny kolor pancerza. Widocznie dla nich ważna była tylko heraldyka, by móc się zidentyfikować podczas bitwy. - Więc to ty zarządzasz tym okrętem? - zapytał wprost Astarte. - Jak sam widzisz. - odpowiedział równie bezpośrednio kapitan. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, a ta została w jednej chwili przezeń uściśnięta. - Garrett Harlan. - Gesar z klanu Jorso. - przedstawił się Konkwistador. - Słyszałem o tobie, kapitanie. Wolny Handlarz, duchowy potomek Machariusa... i jeden z najbardziej żywotnych sukinsynów w galaktyce. - Ma się talenty i owe talenty. - Przejdźmy do rzeczy: co tu robi Inkwizycja? - A skąd wiesz, że to akurat Inkwizycja? - Tylko oni podróżują Czarnymi Okrętami. - A kto w tym hangarze swego czasu rąbnął im jeden? Astarte zwiesił się na chwilę. - No... Tak jakby my. - powiedział wreszcie jeden z pozostałych. - Mhm. Więc skoro najemnicy tacy jak wy mogą mieć Czarny Okręt pod swoją komendą, to czemu Wolny Handlarz miałby nie mieć? - retorycznie zapytał Garrett, patrząc po swoim rozmówcy. ---- - Zatem... poszukujecie zbuntowanego Inkwizytora. Tak się składa, że znamy się na ich tropieniu. - rzekł spokojnym tonem Gesar. - Mhm... - potwierdził skinieniem głowy kapitan, popijając wino z kieliszka. Z powrotem przyszła mu ochota. Chwała za to Imperatorowi. - Ile by mnie kosztowało najęcie was do tego zadania? - A ile masz? - Ooo...siemset tysięcy koron. - po krótkim namyśle odpowiedział Konkwistadorowi. - A coś poza tym? - A co powiesz na zapas stygiańskiego stopu? Najlepszy materiał na samoregenerującą się broń i pancerze. - zaproponował. - Brzmi nieźle. Ile tego masz? - Dobre kilkadziesiąt ton. Dostaniecie trzy. - Sześć. - Trzy i pół. - Cztery i pół. - Cztery. - Cztery i do tego butelka twojego machariańskiego wina. - Stoi. Obaj mężczyźni w jednej chwili podnieśli się z krzeseł i podali sobie dłonie, patrząc sobie jednocześnie w oczy. Garrett uśmiechnął się lekko. - Takie interesy to ja rozumiem. - powiedział do Astarte. - Inkwizytor, którego szukamy, powinien znajdować się gdzieś w Ultima Segmentum. Nosi imię Dragos i lubuje się w xenos. - Ultima. To trochę potrwa, a od Inkwizycji aż się tutaj roi. - zauważył Konkwistador. - Sugerowałbym szukanie na jakichś opuszczonych, odległych systemach. Wiesz, tam, gdzie można się spokojnie ukryć przed Imperium. Może nawet u Tau. - To już lepiej. Mamy od czego zacząć. Poinformujemy cię, kiedy uda nam się go odnaleźć. - Wyśmienicie. - Harlan oparł się i ponownie napił wina. - Będę czekać z niecierpliwością. ---- W międzyczasie po drugiej stronie okrętu siedzieli Rachelle i Severus. Postanowili zaklepać sobie bar Garretta, w czasie gdy on pertraktował z Konkwistadorami. A sądząc po tym, co Lyons usłyszała od swojego quasi-dziadka, bardzo, ale to bardzo nie przepadali za Inkwizycją. - Tak w ogóle, to jak straciłaś oko? - zagadał do młodej Bernieri, patrząc na jej bogato zdobioną opaskę, z której zwisał równie ozdobny złoty łańcuszek. Rachelle nawet nie oderwała się od lektury książki jaką znalazła. Traktowała o Krucjacie Machariańskiej. Swoją drogą, zauważyła, że jej ojciec bardzo lubi ten okres. Dłoń Wojny nawet wyglądała jak zrekonstruowany okręt flagowy Lorda Solara. - Nie lubię o tym mówić, więc ujmę to następująco: niektórzy xenos zwykli składać dla swoich bóstw krwawe ofiary. - Rozumiem. - odpowiedział krótko starzec. W tym momencie dziewczyna odłożyła książkę, uprzednio zaznaczając, gdzie skończyła czytać. Jedno musiała ojcu przyznać: zna się na doborze literatury. - Kim dokładniej są ci Konkwistadorzy? - zapytała. Inkwizytor odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej w platynowe oko. - Nie jestem ekspertem od Kosmicznych Marines, ale to ponoć potomkowie Białych Szram. Na samym początku przetrzepali dupy legionistom z Czarnego Legionu na granicy Astronomicanu. - Dlaczego więc uznajemy ich za zdrajców? - Ponieważ A: ich ówczesny dowódca całkowicie zreorganizował zakon, a jak wiadomo, "Codex Astartes nie popiera takich akcji". No i B: nie chcieli dać wyprać sobie mózgów po akcji. A szkoda, że postawiono na nich krzyżyk, bo doskonale wiedzą, co robić i jak to robić. - I Inkwizycja nie zrobiła nic więcej? - Ponoć to, co zrobili ich wysłannikom przywołało tam mała hordę demonów Khorna. Tak było krwawo… ''- Mon Empereur… -'' powiedziała w swoim dialekcie i aż lekko się cofnęła. Tymczasowe pozbycie się insygniów było wprost idealnym pomysłem i Rachelle dziękowała za to w duchu zarówno Imperatorowi, jak i Garrettowi. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Na Powrót w Siodle